Doctor Doom (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Doctor Doom= |-|God Emperor Doom = 'Summary' Doctor Victor von Doom is a fictional character, a supervillain that appears in publications by Marvel Comics. The son of Romani witch Cynthia Von Doom, Doctor Doom is a recurring supervillain, the archenemy of the Fantastic Four, and leader of the fictional nation of Latveria. He is both a genius inventor and a sorcerer. While his chief opponents have been the Fantastic Four, he has also come into conflict with Spider-Man and other superheroes in the Marvel Universe. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-B | High 1-B Name: Victor Von Doom, Doctor Doom, The Master, Rabum Alal AKA The Great Destroyer, God Emperor. Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human, King, Scientist, Sorcerer Age: Unknown (likely 40-60) Powers and Abilities: Super-genius intellect, superhuman speed, power armor, magical skills, incredible willpower, vast knowledge of hand-to-hand combat techniques, mind control, able to create illusions, energy projection, Teleportation, dimensional travel, force field projection, summoning hordes of demonic creatures, resistant to telepathy Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can take out Thor, Hulk, and Silver Surfer) | High Hyperverse level (He killed The Beyonders, and after the Molecule Man absorbed their power, Doom was allowed to channel it) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Thor, Hulk, and Silver Surfer) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Class M | Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can take out Thor, Hulk, and Silver Surfer) | High Hyperversal Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Thor, Hulk, and Silver Surfer) | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Unknown. His armor can fight even if he is unconscious. Range: Up to Intergalactic via equipment | Much further Standard Equipment: His custom suit of power armor, which increases his speed, strength, and durability greatly, it has many computers to track, detect, and attack targets and defend, its AI is near-sapient level and only obeys Doom, powered by a black hole generator, can generate incredibly powerful force-fields (capable of resisting attacks from cosmic beings to an extent), equipped with many weapons such as laser, repulsor beams (similar to Iron Man's), missiles, grenades, neural scramblers, electrical shocks, electric blasts, allows him to survive in space and underwater for prolonged periods by recycling his bodily products (ew), telepathic and telekinesis jammers, magical defenses, self-destruct device, advanced sensors that can scan on all electromagnetic and cosmic frequencies and enhance his own senses by many times, teleportation device, magnetism/electromagnetic manipulation, self-regeneration, remote control, invisibility device, hologram projectors, dimensional manipulation (portals and such), time manipulation (time travel, temporal stasis ray, etc.) nanotechnology, technopathy/hacking, power absorbing device, a device that disables mutant powers, and many others Intelligence: A super genius and polymath. Very arguably the most intelligent mind on the planet, rivaled only by Mr. Fantastic. Incredible battle strategist and tactician, invented all of the machines and devices mentioned in this profile as well as many others, Iron Man himself admits that Doom's armor is superior to his own. Vast knowledge of magic, cosmic beings, alien races, parallel universes, and other dimensions. His mastery of magic was at one time considered second to only Doctor Strange on Earth. He's also accepted as the highest authority on time-travel in the world, with extensive knowledge on fractured timelines, alternate realities, paradoxes, time loops and history. He's also aware of many events that are marked for his future. Weaknesses: Doom is very arrogant and overconfident, sometimes becomes bored and allows his opponents to win, and cannot heal his own face. Combat Record: One of the smartest villains in the Marvel Universe. He is the archenemy of the Fantastic Four, and Reed Richards acknowledges as one of the powerhouses in Marvel. Currently, he is the ruler of Latveria and always seeks ways of extending his influence. Made a new world after he killed the Beyonders and destroying the Multiverse in Secret Wars. Note: This profile only covers the current Marvel 616 version of Doctor Doom. Not all of the features described in his armor are present at once (although they could be), he is continually upgrading and modifying his armor, these are just some of the devices and abilities he has used throughout the years. Despite being more than qualified, it is likely that Doom doesn't actually have the right to call himself "Doctor", as he does not have a confirmed doctorate. Key: Normal | God Emperor Doom NOTE: Since God Emperor Doom has far higher showings, him being slowed down by the Infinity Gauntlet is a massive outlier. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1